


亲爱的，宝宝在踢我 Father-To-Be

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cristiano, But He Can't Tell Him, Childish Cristiano, Cris Believes He Is Pregnant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Pregnancy, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Sergio, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Pregnant Cristiano, Sergio Knows He Isn't, Sleeping Together, Spoons, top sergio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: Cristiano坚信自己怀孕了，而Sergio为此差点崩溃，尽管后来他发现这其实挺不错的——事实上，这棒呆了。设定：二十四孝好男友X作天作地公主病





	亲爱的，宝宝在踢我 Father-To-Be

事情发生的时候一点儿征兆也没有。

现在是凌晨时分，黎明将至，正是最黑最深的夜色，这个时区的大部分人都快乐地沉浸在美梦里。而我们可怜的塞尔吉奥，光着屁股坐在冷冰冰的地板上，在他与恋人共享的绵软舒适的大床边，迷茫、困惑又震惊。

他的男朋友坐在床上抱着被子呜呜地哭。

说实话，一刚开始，塞尔吉奥还以为自己在做梦呢。非常奇怪的一个梦，不是说克里斯蒂亚诺把他踹下床这部分，这个，无论在现实还是梦境里都不算什么怪事了。也不是说克里斯在哭这个问题，他的男朋友泪腺发达得过分，有的时候情感细腻敏感得像个小姑娘，他一向知道这个。但是，但是……

克里斯蒂亚诺伸手一直护着小腹，捂着他紧致结实的漂亮腹肌。他湿漉漉的眼睛含着泪，细密的睫毛黏成一缕一缕，鼻尖小小抽动着，连同眼眶和脸颊泛着一片可口的红晕。如此动人的美景，塞尔吉奥却一丁点儿欣赏的劲头都没有。

假使我们把时间倒回五分钟以前，从克里斯还没有开始哭，塞尔吉奥刚刚掉到床底下的时候说起，情况是这样的——

_“_ _发生什么了？”_ _塞尔吉奥揉着屁股半梦半醒地试图从地上爬起身来，“_ _怎么回事？克里斯？”_

_“@#_ _￥% &……”_ _克里斯蒂亚诺发出了某种奇怪的声音，差不多就像是你把一只没断奶的小猫咪捉在手里时会听到的那种令你头皮发麻并且心中瞬间充满愧疚和罪恶感的呜呜声，尽管你根本没觉得自己做了什么错事儿。_

_在这种声音的刺激下塞尔吉奥开始慌张了（虽然他压根还没清醒呢），他探出手摸索着开了灯，嘴里还安慰着：“_ _别急，别急宝贝，慢慢说。”_

_于是床上那个刚刚才凶狠地一脚把枕边人踹到床底下的家伙委委屈屈开口了。_

_“_ _亲爱的，宝宝在踢我。”_

_“_ _噢，没事的，很快就……_ **_谁踢你_ ** _？！”_

所以，是啊，一个迷茫、困惑又震惊的塞尔吉奥坐在冷冰冰的地板上，光着屁股，眼看着他的男朋友坐在床上抱着被子呜呜地哭，同时差不多有一百个诸如“宝宝是个什么玩意儿是我想的那玩意儿吗”一类的问题在他混沌的大脑中翻腾。

而经验表明，即使有一百个问题摆在眼前，重要程度排第一位的依然是“安抚克里斯的情绪”，因为等你搞定这件事以后，所有其他问题都会引刃而解。于是塞尔吉奥一反应过来立刻就执行了这一法则，爬上床把哭得一抽一抽的男友搂进怀里。

“别哭了，天啊，你要撕碎我的心吗？”他熟练地用鼻尖去拱克里斯润湿的颧骨，嘴唇贴在对方脸颊上摩擦，手指温柔地在颈窝里滑动。葡萄牙人以肉眼可见的速度平缓了情绪，嘴里开始碎碎念起来：“讨厌鬼，坏家伙，你们都一样……他踢我，而你睡得像只猪！除了犯傻什么也不知道！”吸了吸鼻子，他气鼓鼓地蹬着男友的小腿泄愤。

是啊，我可不是什么也不知道么。塞尔吉奥苦兮兮地想着，小心翼翼试探道：“亲爱的，你刚刚说宝宝……”

“哦，拜托！别犯傻了，你还看不出来吗！”克里斯气急败坏地大叫，“ **我怀孕啦** ！”

某个关键词像是一脚势大力沉的劲射稳稳瞄准了西班牙人可怜的脑袋，而更让人晕眩的是克里斯蒂亚诺恨铁不成钢的失望眼神。什么鬼啊？就好像那句话能起到什么实际的解释作用似的，因为说真的——“你明明是个男人啊？”

“你这白痴！”克里斯喊得更大声了一点，他的音量和神情过于理直气壮，以至于塞尔吉奥止不住地自我怀疑起来。不应当啊，他们上床的次数快赶上一起踢过的球赛了，无数次的负距离接触之下，假如克里斯真的是个女孩，别的不说，怎么可能到现在才被他搞大肚子呢？

见他发着呆不说话，克里斯气得又重复了一遍：“你这迟钝的白痴……我竟然还以为你能自己发现呢，真等到那一天他都该出生了！”

越说越像真的了，怀里男朋友还在一个劲地数落他，塞尔吉奥机械地抚着背给人顺毛，脑子里一团浆糊。

“那……那你是什么时候知道的？”

“我的身体我能不知道吗？一觉得不对劲就去问过医生了，还担心了好久世界杯……”葡萄牙人嘟囔着，委屈巴巴地皱着鼻子，“好在最开始没啥感觉，甚至状态好像更好了，就是容易累。谁知道在这儿等着我！半夜里踢得我觉都睡不安稳。”

“……医生。”

塞尔吉奥麻木地念了一遍，恍惚间听见耳边传来遥远的轰鸣声，那是他可怜的世界观粉碎崩塌之时，发出的最后一声哀嚎。

虽然他们正在希腊度假，但总是待在马德里豪宅的那一大帮子人也有不少都跟来住在了酒店里，尤其私人医生更不用提，就在他们楼下。眼下是深更半夜，然而塞尔吉奥可顾不得医生的睡眠了，这毕竟是人命关天的大事！

不，他不是说疑似在他男友肚子里的那条人命（那真的存在吗？），他说的是他自己那颗正面临巨大挑战的脆弱的小心脏。

睡得正香被拍门声惊醒的私人医生看上去心情不佳，但态度十分专业。他非常冷静地听完了塞尔吉奥非常不冷静的病情陈述，上了楼非常冷静地跟克里斯打招呼：“嗨，克里斯，晚上好。他今天乖吗？”

紧随其后的西班牙人大惊失色，难道真正不正常的人是我？！

“一点都不。”克里斯咕哝着抱怨，“他一直踢我！不是特别疼，但搞得我睡不着觉。”

“这说明他在健康成长，这是好事。”医生说，摸出一些小工具做了会儿检查，随即下了诊断：“他状态很好，你也是。胎动是这个时期的正常情况，需要慢慢习惯。其他注意事项就照之前的医嘱。”

克里斯不太高兴地点头，然后用一种不算很低调的方式向医生示意傻愣愣戳在旁边的男朋友，医生立刻心领神会，用词严谨地开口：“拉莫斯先生，我假设这个孩子也有您的一份——”

“什么假设？！”世界观支离破碎的西班牙人顽强地蹦了起来，其他的先放一边，这个事情必须说清楚，“那肯定得是我的啊！……我是说，他要是真有了的话……”

说出“孩子”这个单词变得前所未有的艰难。

医生从善如流地改口：“好的，看在您如此确定的份上。请跟我来，有一些注意事项要交代给孩子的父亲——另一个父亲。”

塞尔吉奥恍恍惚惚跟着医生走出卧室，大概是看他精神状态实在堪忧，医生带他走到起居室的沙发边坐下，还给他倒了杯水。清凉的液体缓和了他的大脑，思维迟钝地转动起来。是啊，这位私人医生一向稳重可靠，能力不凡，已经在克里斯的团队里待了挺久的了，塞尔吉奥也跟他打过不少交道。他看上去一点也没觉得男人肚子里揣个宝宝有什么问题，难道真的是我孤陋寡闻？想到这里他颤抖着说道：“医生，克里斯他真的？真的……怀孕了吗？”

“您在想什么？”医生以一种怜悯又带着谴责的眼神望着他，就像看着一个搞大少女的肚子不敢负责任的未成年小子，那目光看得西班牙人浑身发毛。

“——男人怎么可能怀孕呢？”

“……？！”那你刚刚TM说的有模有样跟真的似的？

“这是想象妊娠，我们一般也称为假孕症。患者心理上@%&#，并且生理方面也会%$￥&，原理是&%#$@&……”

不要怀疑，这绝对不是作者偷懒，而是在27岁才拿到义务教育证书的皇马队长耳朵里听到的东西差不多就是这个样子。

“所以！”越听越头晕，塞尔吉奥赶紧打断了医学术语的洪流，直击重点，“所以他根本没有怀孕是不是？现在没有，以后也不会？”

“生理上来说是这样的。”

总算听到了想听的话，西班牙人把自己砸进沙发靠背里，忽然觉得精疲力尽。他只睡了半宿，被男朋友从床上踹下来，那举世闻名的腿力真是差点一脚踹碎他的世界观，后来连医生都配合演出……如果这是什么惩罚，饶了他吧，他以后都戴三层套还不行吗？

“草，还好不是真的……到底怎么回事？你——你能别这样看我吗我什么都不知道啊！”

医生于是礼貌地收回那种看“听说自己没搞大女孩肚子松了口气的人渣小青年”的眼神，还是让塞尔吉奥浑身不是滋味。

搞毛啊，这是他的错吗？

“大多数案例中，男性的假孕症状都是由外部给予的精神刺激为导火索，这种刺激通常是性行为和语言暗示等等。”说到这里，医生给了一个“你自己体会一下”的表情。

那一瞬间，西班牙人脑中生动活泼地重现了自己在床上干过的骚操作说过的骚话，面对医生露出了一个尴尬不失礼貌的微笑。

“——而更深层次的心理原因，是焦虑。”

塞尔吉奥愣了愣，“焦虑什么？”

“这就要问您了。”

“……好吧，先不管这个。不过既然这是假怀孕，为什么不把真相告诉他？”

医生端正脸色，神情严肃地摇了摇头：“这不利于患者的康复，直接揭露幻觉容易造成流产的心理暗示，从而导致身体的不良反应。这段时间应该顺其自然，从身心两方面对他进行关爱和呵护。只要得到足够的安全感，症状会自行消失，一般来说这个阶段会控制在一周以内。”

言下之意就是你好好哄他几天就过去了。

塞尔吉奥听得云里雾里，稀里糊涂地点头应是，点到一半又想起来问：“我具体该怎么做？”

医生一脸的高深莫测，从随身拎过来的小医药箱里头翻出了一本厚厚的书籍递给他，挥一挥衣袖便下楼补觉去了。

塞尔吉奥接过来一看——

**《跟老婆一起怀孕：写给准爸爸的孕期指南》**

……？？？

有些书光是看外皮，就让人没有任何翻开的欲望。

无论是以充满童趣夸张的卡通字体写出来的标题，还是封面上把脸贴在巨大孕肚上的男人画像，都让塞尔吉奥拿书的手，微微颤抖。在大脑无法自控地模拟出克里斯蒂亚诺大肚子形象之前，他一个哆嗦，坚定地选择了格式化重启。

不不不，不需要那幅图片谢谢了，我觉得我的世界观还可以再抢救一下。

反复思考着医生的话语，塞尔吉奥整理出事情的关键。克里斯出于某种原因（好了他知道医生在暗示啥，就让他假装自己不知道好吗？他会改的）以为自己怀孕了，尽管那并不是真的。而解决方法就是，让塞尔吉奥陪他演一出大戏，把他当成真的孕妇哄，等人高兴了事情才算完。

OK，听起来不是特别难，哄克里斯这种事情他挺在行的，毕竟熟能生巧嘛。

在默念了三十遍“这只是剧情需要”之后，塞尔吉奥深吸一口气，缓缓翻开了那本孕期指南。

“既然你拿到并翻开了这本书，无论是出于自愿还是受人逼迫，都是因为你要做爸爸了。”第一页这样写道，“想必你已经听到妻子对你说‘我怀孕了’，而且你也确定这是你惹的祸。这就是为什么如今你不得不踏入书店从未涉足的育儿专区寻找这本书籍……”

放屁！他哪来的见鬼的妻子，他只有谈了好几年的男朋友。还有什么叫他惹的祸？他不过就是像一个普通男人一样偶尔在床上开开黄腔说说荤话，就算他……咳，喜欢跟他家亲爱的零距离接触，那不是每次做完都勤勤恳恳把人抱到浴室里善后么？

以及，他早就做爸爸了，迷你和小水水都很好，多谢关心。至于男朋友现在肚子里头那个，根本不可能出生的好吗？要是真生下来怕不是要把他吓死了，也有可能去请产假的时候会先把主教练吓死……

呸呸呸，想什么呢！塞尔吉奥往脑袋顶上拍了一把，继续往下看：“……相信我，跟老婆一起怀孕是一个不错的点子……”

“Sese！”卧室里突然传出克里斯蒂亚诺扯着嗓子的呼唤，惊得塞尔吉奥一反手就把书塞进了沙发靠垫底下。这动作完全是下意识行为，塞完他才反应过来：靠，我有什么好心虚的啊？

“Sese？Sese—— **SESE** ！！！”

顾不得细想，塞尔吉奥一边喊着“听到了听到了！”一边跳起来急匆匆跑进房间。克里斯还像他们出去之前一样，裹着CR7毯子把自己包成一个球，靠坐在床头气呼呼地瞪他。

怎么就又生气了？

“你在外面那么久干嘛啦？还睡不睡觉了？”男人嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨，又往毯子卷里缩了缩，团在一块儿的眉心既含着傲慢的不悦，又带有些许委屈意味。

“医生有些事告诉我，让我好好照顾你。”好好哄你。

西班牙人在这种时候一向非常上道，不用等男朋友别别扭扭地提出邀请，就利落地爬上床蹭进了人家毯子里。这条毯子超级大，舒舒服服地把俩人都裹在里边。

“睡吧宝贝。”他伸手把男朋友揽进怀里，手臂环着对方健美的胸膛，脑袋塞进散发出诱人香气的美好颈窝里，深呼吸一口，满足地合上眼。这是他最爱的两人共眠的姿势，也是他们在一次又一次的同床共枕中彼此磨合适应出的让两人都很舒服的状态。

正当他昏昏欲睡的时候，一只手摸过来，握住了他的手。这还不算完，还拖着他的手往下，按在一片手感极佳，线条分明，弹性十足的腹肌上。

……？？？

没有只言片语的解释说明，那只小小的手带着他在那光滑肌肤上摩挲几下，找到合适的位置便停住不动了，深夜的卧室大床上，终于又陷入了宁静。

掌心所触温热一片，坚实中带着柔软，随着怀里人的呼吸轻浅地起伏，节奏宛如悠远的摇篮夜曲。塞尔吉奥感觉这姿势有一些些怪异，不大适应。他想动一动手指，想转一转肩膀，想翻一翻身。

但最终他什么也没有做，就这样埋着头，将手掌覆在克里斯的小腹上，用一个全新的姿势入睡了。

其实也还不赖啦。

如果塞尔吉奥拥有暂停时间的能力，可能他会选择暂停在两人安然入睡的那一刻吧。

毕竟那是黑暗前的最后一秒黎明。

那本《跟老婆一起怀孕：写给准爸爸的孕期指南》的确非常有用，有用就有用在有TM个毛用。它准确预言了作为一个“准爸爸”即将面临的惨淡人生，却吝于给出任何有意义的解决方案。

_“_ _怀孕期间，孕妇的口味千变万化，原本喜爱的食物会让她不屑一顾，而去偏爱一些稀奇古怪，从未出现在家庭食谱上的菜肴。”_

这就是为什么他不得不跑去跟酒店的厨师们商量杜绝各种美味鱼类再出现在餐桌上，尽管这位贵宾明明之前还顿顿鱼排吃得不亦乐乎。什么？他为什么吐了？呃不不不没有说您厨艺太差的意思……

_“_ _孕妇会在一天中任何时候突然开始呕吐，怀孕的压力会让她本就敏感脆弱的消化系统更加不受控制，即使是常吃的食物也可能会引起她的‘_ _爆发’_ _，也许需要一段时间的摸索，才能完成餐桌的最终蜕变——_ _但依然需要做好心理准备。”_

看，明白了吧？天天换菜真不是刁难你们，坚持住，等我们走了会给你们留下很多小费的。总之下次再试一下水煮苹果粥好吗？万一他会喜欢呢？还有请不要往我盘子里放醋泡紫甘蓝，就做他那一份就可以了谢谢。

_“90%_ _的孕妇有过强烈渴望某种食物的经历，值得注意的是，甚至不是食物的东西也有可能会引起这种渴望，包括煤块和黏土。这种时候，其实你真正该做的是转移她的注意力，让她忘记那些她根本不能吃的东西……”_

不是，亲爱的，大半夜的又是在希腊旅游度假区，我上哪儿给你买油漆和颜料？而且那些玩意儿我吃过，不好吃的……好好好别哭了别哭了，想不想散步？不想？那想不想吃我？我知道你想的。

_“_ _孕妇总会觉得疲惫、嗜睡，情绪波动也越来越大——_ _她可能会毫无理由地哭泣，对胎儿的健康状态感到无端焦虑。”_

疲惫嗜睡？那这个每天半夜里都要把我踹醒的家伙是怎么回事？我怎么感觉你TMD在骗我？再一次光着屁股在床底下睁开眼，塞尔吉奥习以为常地抱住了地板上提前铺好的枕头，默默从床缘探出头来：“宝贝儿？哪里不舒服吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺侧身蜷成一个蛋糕卷，他以前喜欢四仰八叉睡成一个大字（就像大部分男人那样），除非塞尔吉奥把他锁进怀里，不然就算是KING SIZE的大床也装不下两个大字。现在他变成了乖乖的小猫咪，如果说塞尔吉奥一点都不为两个人可以顺畅地使用情侣经典勺式睡姿——而不是在睡梦中打上一架再强行变成这姿势——如果说他一点不为这事儿而窃喜的话，那就是个彻头彻尾的谎言。按理来说这姿势想把后面的人踹下床是挺困难的，但谁知道呢，他是喜欢玩后脚跟进球的罗纳尔多，所以……谁知道呢？

于是此时此刻，某只巧克力蛋糕卷蠕动了几下，仍然背对着他，传出闷闷的声音：“我觉得我变胖了，身材走样了……”隐隐有些哭腔和鼻音。

“绝对没有！”塞尔吉奥可以指天发誓，毕竟是他每天晚上摸着睡觉的腹肌，六块码得整整齐齐，线条刀削斧凿，比他这个没怀孕——没觉得自己怀孕——的人还坚实。

克里斯动了动，犹犹豫豫委委屈屈地翻过身看他：“我这样，新赛季过不了体检怎么办啊？”

“那很好啊，让那帮意大利人自己玩去，咱们回家呗。”西班牙人真心实意地说，想想都觉得挺美滋滋。虽然克里斯压根不是真的怀孕，而且医生说他过几天就能好，不过做做梦也还是可以的嘛。

床上人倔强地摇摇头，“我回不去了。”他说着，慢慢把身体舒展开，仰躺在毯子上，但仍然有一只手盖在腹部，“亲爱的，你说宝宝现在有多大了？”

……这我咋知道？塞尔吉奥开始头脑风暴，拼命回忆着那本孕期指南里面有没有标准答案。他都还没摸清楚在克里斯的设定里这宝宝几周了，好像说是一个多月还是两个月来着？

“就跟那什么……桌上足球那些玩具球员差不多大吧。”他胡编乱造说。

“等他长大了，我肯定会越来越胖的。”

“不会的。”它又不会长大。塞尔吉奥随口回了一句，突然发觉男朋友眼神不对，赶紧求生欲极强地补充，“你变胖了我也爱你，我爱的是你的灵魂。”

克里斯哼了一声，又说：“那我的灵魂变了你就不爱我了吗？”

……？？？这叫什么问题？脑海中立刻拉响警报，西班牙人紧急开启甜言蜜语模式：“灵魂怎么会变呢？我们相识相恋这么多年了，你在我心里依然是最初的模样，漂亮骄傲、天下第一的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”

“什么！”克里斯非但没有被讨好到，反而一下子气成河豚，“原来这么多年我在你心里一点长进都没有吗？”

“不不不亲爱的，你听我解释，我的意思是无论你的球技和能力有怎样惊人的成长，无论岁月怎样将果实酿成美酒，我爱的是你原初的模样……”

“果然！你就是说我要是变了，不是原来的样子了，你就不爱我了！”

“我……”塞尔吉奥百口莫辩，欲哭无泪，心说你怎么就不是原来的样子了，就这无理取闹的傲娇小脾气，跟二十五岁的时候一样一样的。

他想了想，只好返回前一个问题的存档处，选择另一个选项：“就算你的灵魂改变了我也会爱你的。你看，我们不是为了彼此一直在相互改变吗？那些变化就是我们相爱的证据，我当然还是会爱你的！”他越说越得意，语气轻快起来，觉得自己简直太会说情话了，他都要爱上他自己了。

趁葡萄牙人还在思考其中的逻辑，塞尔吉奥迅速爬上床（动作熟练极了），把人按在怀里亲了又亲。

半斤八两，他自己哄人的招数不也是跟二十五岁那时候一样。

今天是惊天霹雳之夜后的第七天。

塞尔吉奥没有责怪医生给出错误情报的意思，他并不指望医嘱里的一周就是七天七夜一百六十八个小时整，他没有那么天真。之所以在这里强调一下这个时间，只不过是想让读者们意识到：他这七天都没有性生活。

算上世界杯备战就开始的禁欲期，难以想象，他已经一个多月没有性生活了。

每天夜里，每天，夜里，他都抱着活色生香的大美人，摸着世界顶级的性感腹肌入睡，然而除此之外什么也干不了。他尝试过悄咪咪地摸几把其他地方，但是克里斯蒂亚诺似乎很抗拒，某一次塞尔吉奥亲吻他胸口被踢飞之后就不敢再有什么动作了。

_怀孕期间，孕妇的胸部会显现出越来越多的静脉血管，乳房也会变得越来越大，乳头颜色变深或是更加突出。同时，肿胀也会使胸部变得更加娇嫩——_ _只能看，不能碰。_

这话没说错，至少部分是吧。西班牙人敢说自己是第一个注意到这一点——这两点的，克里斯的胸部当然没有像真正的孕妇那样奇妙地膨胀起来，但他的胸肌一直以来都练得很棒，结实饱满，还记得塞尔吉奥之前最爱的那个揽着他胸膛睡觉的姿势吗？现在他被迫放弃了（真的没有抱怨目前情况的意思因为克里斯的腹肌也赞透了）。由此可见克里斯确实在变得更娇嫩敏感，或许是心理作用，然而这只是让他的男朋友看起来更加美味可口，却像摆在玻璃橱窗里覆着厚厚软软的甜蜜奶油和鲜艳欲滴小草莓的生日蛋糕，趴在橱窗外流口水的卖火柴的小可怜是怎么也吃不到的。

正如眼下，一个普通的平淡的克里斯依然觉得自己揣了个崽的清晨，希腊的阳光飘过酒店的纱质窗帘落在塞尔吉奥背上。真棒，他今天是在床上醒来的。

之所以他能一睁眼就确认克里斯还在“怀孕”，是因为葡萄牙人还躺在他怀里玩手机，而不是冲到健身房完成日常早茶运动套餐，显然这能说明一切问题了。塞尔吉奥不愿意打破原本的宁静，他不动声色小小地吸气，体会着自己的气息像第二层皮肤一样依附在所爱之人身上。那正是一个在他怀里待了一整夜的克里斯应有的味道，并不能用好不好闻来评价。

那只是阳光和草地，海风和浪花，橙子和菠萝，彩虹和旋转木马——一切温暖甜蜜又美好的东西。

所以他闻着闻着就发现事情变得不太好控制。虽然这其实是情有可原的，一个正常男人在一个正常的早晨会发生的一件正常的事情。唯一不正常的部分在于他没法指望自己的男朋友伸出援手，或者援口，或者……总之，那本废话连篇的孕期指南教给他非常重要的一课就是 **不要拿你的破事去麻烦一个孕妇因为在这个状态下毫无体谅可言** 。

西班牙人悲惨地往后挪动着屁股，力图让自己的麻烦不要打扰到沉迷于玩手机的男朋友。再让他吸一口，再吸一口他就爬起来去盥洗室解决掉这个麻烦……

“你别动啦！”克里斯蒂亚诺终于还是发觉枕边人的异动，往他小腿蹬一脚，“我这边谈正事呢。”

塞尔吉奥乖乖停下：“谁这么大清早跟你有正事谈？”

克里斯不答，默默又在屏幕上戳两下，然后翻过身来面对着他。塞尔吉奥心里有了些糟糕的预感。

“……豪尔赫？”

克里斯嗯了一声，说：“阿涅利想跟我面谈。”

“谁？”

他以为自己又要被蹬一脚，但是克里斯只是翻了个白眼叹了口气，就好像知道他在想什么似的：“安德雷亚·阿涅利，尤文图斯的主席。”

“喔，”塞尔吉奥慢吞吞地说，“那个给你打了二十八通电话的家伙。怎么，二十八通电话都讲不清楚事情？他们意大利人不用那个手势说不出话来是不是？”

克里斯蒂亚诺好笑地斜了他一眼，今天他可真是出奇地有耐心，这都没恼。

“你真的要去？你——不行，你不能去。怀孕坐飞机很危险的你知不知道？”塞尔吉奥绞尽脑汁地琢磨出一个理由。这可不是他瞎说，这是孕期指南上写的，他看得可认真了。

“是这样吗？”克里斯流露出犹疑的表情，他连忙再接再厉，“真的！不稳定期坐飞机很可能会流产的啊！”

“那好吧……”

塞尔吉奥大概也就放心了那么一秒钟，就听怀里的男朋友说道：“那只好等他来了。”

等等？！啥意思？谁要来？

“他怎么、怎么——这么不矜持！”皇马队长愤怒地说，“一点主席的包袱都没有？”

“他之前就说要亲自过来。我本来也想显得态度积极一点，就说要不然我去米兰好了。不过既然我不能坐飞机，只好麻烦他跑一趟了。”

塞尔吉奥就觉得很不高兴，好好的假期，明明是度假酒店结果要接待谈公事的客人（谈的还是他特别不乐意的那回事），换谁谁能高兴啊。结果他男朋友还要让他更不高兴一点。

“对了，亲爱的，他说明天就到。到时候可能需要你回避一下。”

“我回避？”塞尔吉奥气得一挺身坐了起来，“我不是家属吗？怎么就不能出席？”

克里斯蒂亚诺白眼差点翻进天灵盖。

“你坐在那儿，人家主席哪知道你是作为家属还是作为皇家马德里的队长？”

塞尔吉奥不说话了。

这一刻房间里的大象终于闯进他的认知，甩着长鼻子把他给抽醒了。在这之前他从没有评论更没有插手过这件事——是啊，他曾在伯纳乌的庆典上拿着话筒当着成千上万球迷的面对他唱“留下来”，也会在采访区借记者不怀好意的疑问吐露心声“希望他说清楚”。可当他们结束了世界杯之旅，来到希腊，朝夕共处，有了大把谈心机会的时候，他就好像突然之间失明失聪，对那些电话听而不闻，假装自己一点也不在意。

他多久没有关注新闻？手机搜索栏里充斥着怀孕注意事项、孕妇常见反应、孕期特殊食谱，从一开始的忍受煎熬到习以为常，如今他甚至怀疑自己乐在其中。

而这一刻他才发觉他就像一个多月前那样，依然想对他的爱人唱诵挽留，想听对方亲口说明真相，却自己举起手捂住了耳朵，仿佛被某种无能为力的焦虑和恐慌攫住。如果这些情绪是所谓“想象妊娠”的诱因，为什么患病的人不是他呢？

克里斯蒂亚诺又是怎样的心情？

“好吧，明天我不会待在酒店里。”塞尔吉奥最终开口，慢慢地俯下身来，把克里斯小巧的脸捧在掌心里。他仔细端详着那双眼，那截未经修饰的断眉，那道眼角的短小深刻的疤痕，回忆着它们背后的故事，那些他们并肩战斗的故事，那些他原以为永远不会完结的故事。

“有一些话，我知道，也许现在说已经太迟了，也许改变不了什么，但是我必须得说出来，”就这样看着你，面对面眼对眼心对心地说出来，“我爱你，克里斯。我想要你留下来，我珍惜我们彼此相互的陪伴，永远期待我们的亲密能够更近一步。无论你在哪里，我总是一样爱你，支持你，陪伴你。但我心底总是希望你能留在我身边，如果你离我太远，我总是克制不住地担忧。”

他知道这些话语并不能达到什么目的，只是他真的得说出来，他需要它们落入他的爱人耳中，他需要让克里斯知晓他的心意，只有这样才是治愈心病的良药。

克里斯蒂亚诺仰头凝视着他。他那双不会说谎的眼睛带着笑，带着了然和爱意。“亲我一下。”他突然出声。

塞尔吉奥眨了眨眼，还沉浸在煽情中反应不过来。

“快点啦，”身下人催促道，“来亲克里斯一下。”

哦噢，这下他听懂了，立马遵照指示行动，并且举一反三地多亲了好几下。当他再度抬起头的时候，克里斯的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，却也亮闪闪的，目光灼灼地盯住他。这眼神塞尔吉奥相当熟悉，一看就知道，这家伙想要了。

哇靠，他简直要哭出来了。要知道，朋友们，他已经一个多月都没有性生活啦！熬到今天这个大宝贝终于有那方面想法了，他真的要乐疯了好么？

生怕对方变了主意，塞尔吉奥连忙凑过去含住那丰润的唇瓣吮吸，顺着没来得及修理的冒青胡茬舔吻着脸颊和下巴。一口气啃到脖颈上留了好些印记，才忽然想起来摸了把手感熟悉的腹肌：“你这里……没问题吧？”

说实话，这几天折磨下来，很多事情已经养成习惯了。

“可以的，你动作轻点。”

不好意思噢，可能轻不了。

不过说是不可能这样说的，捉手里的兔子可不能给他溜了。塞尔吉奥口头上应和两声，又想到自己之前戴三层套的誓言：“要不然我——？”

手才往床头柜探出去十厘米，就被克里斯一把抓回来，按到他垂涎已久的胸肌上：“少废话，你还做不做了？”

行吧，这下子一切其他想法都给抛之脑后了，有什么问题都等做完再说。塞尔吉奥小心翼翼地揉弄着久违的部位，应该不是错觉，是真的变软了。是因为锻炼减少了么？想着他低头吻住一边的乳尖。

头顶上克里斯闷闷地哼了一声，伸手揪住他头发。他的反应确实比以前大好多，只是这样轻轻逗弄几下，那两条修长健美的小腿就紧紧盘到塞尔吉奥背后，腰臀也不安分地晃动起来，一扭一扭地磨着他胯下。西班牙人将手指探进内裤里时惊讶地发现那儿已经湿得一塌糊涂，兴奋的前端汩汩溢出黏滑的液体，汗水浸透的布料紧贴在臀肉上勾勒出诱人的弧度。克里斯是真的情动得厉害。某本破书上的内容不合时宜地浮现在塞尔吉奥的脑海：孕妇在某段时期会有极其强烈的欲求……

塞尔吉奥吞了吞口水，本就没怎么消下去过的晨勃硬到发疼。他耐着性子用枕头底下摸出来的润滑剂做扩张（太好了它还在这里）。克里斯身体里似乎也格外的热格外的软，适应得很快。葡萄牙人简直比他还没耐心，没两下就开始拿脚跟敲他背：“快点快点快点啦~”

“这么急？是不是好久没做憋坏了？我看你就是——”骚话一股脑涌到嘴边硬生生被咽回去，差点没把他噎死。然而教训尚在眼前，他可真是不敢了。索性少说话多做事，抬头借克里斯的舌头把嘴堵牢了，下身动作不停，终于把自己送进阔别已久的美好天堂。

克里斯从鼻腔里哼出一声又长又绕的呻吟，甜得像能挤出汁的满足和快活，也就安分了没几秒，又开始摇着屁股催他快动。塞尔吉奥警告式地往他挺翘的臀瓣上拍了几下，还要被他咬。

这家伙“怀孕”后真是一天比一天难伺候。不过怎么说呢，这样撒着娇求欢的克里斯蒂亚诺难得一见，某种角度来讲还挺爽的……

好吧，是 **棒呆了** 。

他顺从地动作起来，起初还能勉强稳住速度，然而那潮热紧致的肉壁几番收缩绞动，让人根本把持不住，越顶越狠，越顶越深。克里斯抱着他脖子，八爪鱼似的缠着他，被干得一晃一晃，赞叹和喜爱的呻吟浪喘在唇间支离破碎。

“Sese！好棒啊……唔、摸摸我——”

他的要求立刻得到满足，塞尔吉奥伸手捉住他摇晃挺立的阴茎，就着一手滑腻揉搓起来。克里斯像是不堪忍受一样合上眼仰着头，背脊拱起惊艳的弧线，就这样攀上了高峰。乳白色的液体喷发出来，星星点点地缀在男人丰润饱满的胸肌和由于不明原因胀大的褐色乳晕上，沿着深刻沟壑稠黏地流下来，滑向下腹。这般欲色浓重的景象刺激得塞尔吉奥头皮发麻，老天，他快要受不了了……

他离临界点几乎就只有一毫米了！

如果不是忽然间腰上一痛，下体一凉，一骨碌翻到床底下的话。

那一刻塞尔吉奥的大脑一片空白，除了毁灭全世界的疯狂冲动以外什么也没有。他是谁？他在哪？这该死的一切究竟是怎么发生的？

“对不起……”刚刚与他缠绵那人的声音像是从远方悠悠传来，仍带着甜美的沙哑，柔软又无辜，“但是医生说不能射在里面，对宝宝不好。”

塞尔吉奥麻木空洞地盯着天花板，直到视野中出现一张脸遮挡了空白。克里斯蒂亚诺趴在床沿看他，脸上泛着餍足的红晕，眼睛和嘴唇都是水润润的，汗湿的卷发贴在额角。他看上去可真好看啊，就跟那些邪恶的魔鬼差不多，即使西班牙人眼下凄惨地躺在地上（还硬着）都是拜他所赐，却还是被那张漂亮脸蛋撩得不行。

他注视着那双不会说谎的眼睛，片刻后冷不丁地开口：“你是不是好了？”

“什么好了？”

“不要眨了，眼睛睁再圆也没有用。你肯定好了。”

“没有！”

“噢，那就是一开始就没不好过——你是不是耍我？”

“没有啦……”

“呵呵，我信了你的邪。”塞尔吉奥猛地坐起身来，惊得克里斯一下子缩到了床头。他利落地翻身上床，然后狠狠把自己丢到男朋友身上。

“你再耍我！再耍我信不信真把你干到怀孕？”

“呜，我没有……”

所以……到底有没有呢？


End file.
